Violet Bloom
Violet Bloom was the killer of her grandson, Bloom heir Mason Bloom, in Behind These Walls (Case #27 of The Conspiracy). Profile Violet is the 86-year-old grandmother of the victim. She has white hair, black eyes and notable aging wrinkles. She is seen wearing a navy blue dress with a red shawl. She also wears a golden necklace and a pair of golden earrings with a red jewel on each earring. Furthermore, she is also seen sitting in a black wheelchair. It is known that Violet drinks cider, shoots clay pigeons and knows Latin. Events of Criminal Case Violet became a suspect after Gloria and the player discovered that she and her granddaughter, Chelsea Bloom, tried to flee. Chelsea explained how an evil was taking over the family and that she wanted to help herself and Violet escape before they were killed too. Gloria assured Chelsea that Mason's killer would be caught before asking Violet to talk about Mason's death. Violet remarked how it was horrible for her to outlive her grandson and said that he had not had time to make enemies due to being a young man. She then agreed with her granddaughter despite her hysterics that an evil was roaming over the castle. However in her ramblings, she fell unconscious, which led the detectives to leave her to sleep and investigate the maple orchard. Violet was spoken to again after the team restored a photo of Violet walking up the stairs without any support. Violet explained that the only way for them to do anything for her was to appear weak. It quickly worked as they did things for her until the time that she thought she was alone and Mason had snuck up to her and taken a photo. She moped over how the elders were no longer sacred to the younger generation, nor were their secrets. In the end, the team found Violet guilty of Mason's murder. Admitting to the murder, Violet said she found out that Mason was dating the family maid, Anita Diaz, and impregnated her, eventually planning to run away with her. As she thought the new child would destroy the Bloom family tree, she stabbed her grandson in the heart with a halberd, forcing Anita to take care of her child all alone. Judge Powell sentenced Violet to 15 years in jail. Trivia *At 86 years old, Violet is the second oldest human killer in the game, with the first being Cliff Montgomery. **She is also the second oldest female killer in the game, with the first being Rubarae. *Violet is a reference to Rose Blossom (portrayed by Barbara Wallace) from Riverdale, based on the Archie Comics. *As Violet turns out to be the killer of her grandson at the climax of his murder investigation, she is one of the killers in The Conspiracy to commit domestic homicide. *Being 4 feet, 7 inches, Violet is the second shortest killer in the game, with the first being Tiffany. **She is also the shortest suspect in The Conspiracy. Case appearances *Behind These Walls (Case #27 of The Conspiracy) *Running Scared (Case #55 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Gallery VioletInJail.png|Violet, sentenced to 15 years in prison for the murder of Mason Bloom. CBloomConspiracy.png|Chelsea Bloom, Violet's granddaughter. MBloomVictim.png|Mason Bloom, Violet's late grandson. CliveBloomConspiracy.png|Clive Bloom, Violet's son. VBloomC258Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers